


Another Day of Work

by ILoveCrystals



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dr. Flug tries to be nice to you, Eldritch, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I'll try to do a gender-neutral reader, Rating unkown because Black Hat, Suffering, You are (arguably) the most sane person in the mansion, but im more than likely going to make mistakes, enough said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveCrystals/pseuds/ILoveCrystals
Summary: Every member of the Black Hat organization all have very important jobs.The motor of this machine, the eldritch abomination Black Hat, works as the mastermind behind the company, selling the most horrific weapons and gadgets at a more horrific price. Or, in other words, the manager.Dr. Flug, the mad doctor, is the engineer behind all of the terrible, but extraordinary devices. And may or may not be a stress reliever for Black Hat.Demencia.... Well she... What does she do- other than stalk Black Hat and cause chaos at the manor- excactly?5.0.5, the cuddly bear made of 10% sunshine, is in charge of household chores- takes care of the cleaning (save for Black Hat's office), does the occasional cooking, gives stress relieving hugs- but, due to the sheer size of the manor, has no time to do the entire mansionNow that's where you come in!You, the ordinary one of the group, have one of the most important, most dangerous jobs in the entire manor!....You take out the garbage.......Trust me. It's alot harder than it sounds.





	1. It's Monday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having writers block with 'Into the Forest'. Not giving up on it! Don't worry!
> 
> This is 50% percent serious, 50% percent crack-post...
> 
> Enjoy!

..........Chapter 1..........

 

It was dark. So very VERY dark. You never liked the dark; a common fear for a common person.

And then red, a horrible, dark red that made you think of blood; You were squeamish around blood.

And than, vague shapes of buildings appeared, the type you'd find in the suburbs, but they weren't lined up in a neat row, they were all in a circle, circling YOU. And you were terrified.

You had no idea how you got here, nor how you hadn't fainted already, your sense's were telling you to run, hide, fight if you had to, but you couldn't move. No matter how hard you tried to move your legs, you just stood there, and now you were desperate to get out of, of.... Whatever the hell this place was!

You were so busy trembling in fear over your situation, that you didn't notice your own shadow growing. You only noticed until the shadow engulfed your entire form in darkness. Forming what looked like a top hat on its head

 

'Oh no,' you thought to yourself, but you knew IT would hear your thoughts nonetheless, 'No no no NO! not HIM! Not NOW!' You didn't even have enough time to give a silent prayer before HE interrupted you.

"Well well, if it isn't L/N" the voice- if you could even call it that- begun, it almost sounded like a man, that is, if that man's voice box was ripped out, dumped in a blender, than sewn back in his throat.

Or he smoked alot, whichever description works best for you.

You didn't want to face HIM, you didn't want to gaze into that soulless gaze he held, you wished you could just listen to your senses and run, even though you knew it was futile.

Against your own will, you slowly turned to face the most evil, the most vile thing this universe- no. The multi-verse- could ever offer, the very thing that makes Hell itself look like children's nightmares.

Your boss, Black Hat.

 

His sickly green, toothy grin was plastered on his ash grey face, not a welcoming grin you noted, as he stared- more like glared- at you with his single eye, Lord knows what the eye behind the monocle was looking at, as you could only hope he was here for business... Though even that could end horribly for you.

"H-hi there, s-s-sir" you have a meek reply, hoping your obvious fear would be enough to please him.

It wasn't. "Did I hear a 'Lord Black Hat' in there?" He hissed, his grin never faltering, but you knew that tone meant you better choose your next words VERY carefully.

You squealed in fear "I'm so s-sorry! L-L-L-Lord Black Hat. Sir!" 

Black Hat's smile somehow grows even more at that- wether it was the smell of your fear, or your submission, or a bit of both- he seemed to be enjoying tormenting you.

"L/N, you seemed to have forgotten something VERY important today." This is it, your life is over, your done, and you didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to your family.

You gulped, and shaking, you quietly asked, "What d-did I do w-w-wrong? L-L-Lord B-Black Hat?" 

He leaned down to you so you, your heart racing as he slowly bent down so you two were face to face. He was so close that you could smell rotten flesh and suffering souls, and said in a voice that you were certain should have been enraged, "Time to wake up."

 

What?

You stare, dumbfounded and a little terrified, was this some new torture he came up with or something?

Seemingly sensing your confusion, the demon leaned closer, until he was right next to your ear- the stench was now so horrible, you had to suppress the urge to hurl- and stopped for just a second before letting out a horrific sound that would plague everyone's nightmares.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

You shot up from your bed screaming, a cold sweat dripping down your face and back, wide awake and in no need for coffee. For now that is.

You take a few moments to ease your breathing and calm your beating heart, and that's when you finally noticed your generic alarm blaring, that damn thing had always haunted your dreams on the weekends, when your mind thought that it was time to wake up early.

You glared at it with the force of uncountable ruined weekends and promptly shut it off, not bothering to pay attention to the time. You always wake up at the same time everyday nowadays, so what was the point?

You take in the surroundings of your bedroom... If you could call it that, when you started working at the manor, Black Hat gave you the smallest closet in the entire estate. There was only room for a twin sized mattress- any bigger, and there would have been no room for you to stand- and a few shelves that held the few belongings you had. 

To put it simply, your boss didn't spare any expense for his employees.

You place you index fingers in your temples and proceeded to rub them, in a feeble attempt to fix yourself of your pounding headache. 

"Uugh. Does the boss have to remind me EVERY TIME? I freaking LIVE here for crying out loud!" You exclaim, remembering your boss's way of giving 'friendly reminders' to you about your only job at the manor, and the only reason your alive today.

 

You gave a sigh- knowing that if you waste anymore time, Black Hat would more than likely dissect you and then rearrange your organs for the rest of the day- and get up to get ready for the day. the time, if you were correct, was 6:15, meaning your colleague, Dr. Flug, was in the process of getting himself started for the day. 

"Another work day, yipee." You mutter to yourself as you got yourself ready for the day. Anyone can tell you did NOT enjoy your current life.

'It's not like you have the hardest job! You sound like you got it pretty easy!' Is what NORMAL people would say. And normal circumstances, you'd agree.

But this wasn't something you could laugh off (you wish you could!), But in reality, your job was Life threatening, adrenaline rushing, and overall just stupid now that you think about it. Nevermind the fact You only do this once a week.

 

You had to take out the trash out of every. Single. Room in the manor.

 

 

Including Demencia's.

 

..........End Chapter 1..........


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get ready for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile, I was having trouble figuring out the lay-out of this chapter. Hopefully this will be good!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcome and have a good day and time!I
> 
> EDIT* I edited this chapter a bit

..........Chapter 2..........

 

 

'So... Should I have a shower now or wait until after my chores today?' You mentally debated with yourself as you got your work/everyday clothes- which consisted of a plain white T-shirt, overalls, and a hazmat suit- ready for the day.

 

Your corner in the basement didn't excactly have a bathroom, let alone shower. However your co-worker was willing to let you use the safety shower in his lab and bathroom in his plane. Which was a blessing in and of itself due to all the rubbish you deal with- that your pretty sure you'd be best of not knowing what they are.

 

If you take a shower now, you'd have a brief crisp and clean feeling and your boss wouldn't threaten to feed you to his snake. However you would be filthy by the end of the day and covered in wounds, making the morning shower pointless.

On the other hand, you could wait to have a relaxing shower until after you take out the garbage and feel all your fear and stress get flushed down the drain. Although, there was a chance Black Hat would use that as an excuse to terrorize you. Even though he really doesn't need one.

Some days, you could get away with waiting until the end of the day; those days were when Black Hat wanted nothing to do with anyone at all. Others were when your boss would take anything badly, especially anything that had to do with punctuality, hygiene, and behavior, so you would shower in the morning to at least try to save yourself from destruction

 

With your clothes gathered, you started making your bed and began to mutter to yourself; "Ok, Judging by my nightmare, he didn't spend a whole lot of time to terrify me, that could mean either he's in a good enough mood to leave at least me alone, or he wants nothing to do with anyone today... hehe, If that's the case, Demencia is gonna be in big trouble today." Sometimes, you could tell wether or not the day would be ok depending on your dreams, however even that can be useless, as it takes only just one thing wrong to get on Black Hat's bad side. However this time, you had a (somewhat) good feeling that you could wait today.... somewhat. 

Deciding to roll the dice on fate to take a shower later, you get dressed, grabbed your hazmat suit- you'll wait until after breakfast to put that on- and walked out of your closet-turned-bedroom and come face to face with some of the horrors of Black Hat manor.

Being in the basement did not mean you were safe from all the monstrous creatures and artifacts in the manor. Hell, you had to make your way through Lil' Jack, some Black Hat drones, the thing in the basement you simply call 'Beast Hat', and countless other monstrosities just to get upstairs! Fortunately, you've learned a few tricks while living in the manor.

Looking around your cold and dark prison, you take a deep breath and prepare yourself for what regular people would call a race for your life, but you would call your early morning exercise.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The scientist of Black Hat Org. was currently in the kitchen, preparing he and his son some breakfast for the day, which the cheerful bear was all too happy to help him with.

Dr. Flug was quite pleased with himself, he succeeded in getting Demencia dressed with only a few scratches and bites, He made the deadline for not one, not two, but FIVE catalogue items by sunrise, and he only had a mildly scary nightmare, meaning the chance of Black Hat ignoring everyone for the day was above average! And it's not even 8:30 yet!

 

As Flug set down his son's breakfast- which consisted of a bowl of fruit flavored cereal and a glass of orange juice- he heard what sounded like someone groaning in agony. Demencia had already ran off somewhere in the manor, 5.0.5 was eating his cereal, and Black Hat would never be in the kitchen, which only left one option.

"A miserable morning to you too Y/N. Did you sleep decent enough?" He called from the counter, currently working on his breakfast smoothie. You on the other hand were currently on the floor crawling your way to the kitchen, covered head to toe with bruises. And You were STILL dragging the hazmat suit. You were a bit dazed and didn't recognize Flug's voice right away. "Huh? Oh... Hi Flug man," you say, finally making to the countertop next to the doctor, pulling yourself up and placing your hazmat suit next to you, "Just the usual morning workout, that's all." Waving a hand. It really wasn't a big deal, it just hurt a lot... At least that's what you told yourself to keep your sanity in tack.

"Hmm. The usual than, I see." Flug replied, filling your designated mug with the number one breakfast drink. "Coffee?" "Oh GOD yes!" Dr. Flug couldn't react fast enough, grabbing the mug he was offering out of his hand, you drank the whole thing in only a few gulps. Still feeling a bit drowsy, but a bit better, you set your mug in the sink and went to the fridge to get your own breakfast ready, which was a pre-made tuna sandwich and a banana.

 

Honestly, out of all the character's in this manor, you'd say Dr. Flug was the closest thing you had to a friend, 5.0.5 being a VERY close second. Yes 5.0.5 was always great for stress relieving hugs, playing games with, and doodling with, but Flug was the only person you could have a stable conversation. Yes you were nowhere NEAR the intellectual mind that the doctor was known for, but you two could still have regular conversations (even if the two of you don't talk a lot) like how the school system sucks, your favorite client by far, what would be the best place to run to if/when world war 3 breaks out, you know, regular villainous conversations.

 

Speaking of which, 5.0.5- who had just finished his breakfast and washed his dishes- was now making his way towards you for a healthy dose of morning hugs! Thankfully, you had already put your plate on the table before the literal bear hug.

Chuckling a little bit, you return the bear's way of wishing you a good morning. You learned very quickly that he could only speak in coo's and 'baw's', drawings and physical interaction. Flug told you that he did call Black Hat 'dad' once, and never spoke again, you weren't surprised though.

"Good morning you big ol' ball of sunshine!" You cried out- not caring if your boss heard You in that moment- to which 5.0.5 replied with a "Bawr!" And hugged You just a little bit tighter. This bear was already making you feel much better, and the coffee hadn't even kicked in yet!

Looking over to your right, you could see your co-worker looking at the two of you. You couldn't see his face, but you could tell he was smiling. It didn't take long for 5.0.5 to take a liking to you when you arrived, and since you refuse to lay a single threatening finger on the precious baby bear, Flug trusted you with his son when Flug was busy with... Well anything really.

After letting you hug 5.0.5 for a good five minutes, Flug deemed it fit to break the two of you apart. "Ok 5.0.5, enough is enogh, Y/N needs to finish her breakfast and get started on her work, same goes for you!" always the understanding type, 5.0.5 quickly let you go and went off to go clean the manor- not before giving you a smile that could melt anyone's heart. No wonder Black Hat hated him. 

 

"He really does see me as his friend huh?" You ask Flug, taking a bite out of your sandwich. Flug sat down across from you with his smoothie, sighing contentedly, "Oh you mean more to him than that!" The doctor said half-jokingly, drinking his smoothie as quickly as you with your Coffee. He was right though. Just the other day, 5.0.5 gave you a crayon drawn picture with you on it saying 'MAMA'. You keep it under your bed and look at it whenever you had a bad day. 

Your still unsure if Flug was jealous or not.

Flug stopped for a second to stare as you are your breakfast like a rabid dog, it wasn't uncommon, you always were in a rush on garbage day, not wanting to bring upon yourself the wrath of a certain eldritch entity... But that didn't make the sight any less unappealing.

 

Getting up from your chair, you take the plate you had, wash it and your mug to make 5.0.5's job a little easier, and grab your hazmat suit from the counter you left it on and quickly put it on, "Someone is in a hurry." You hear Flug say as he washed his own cup. "I'm already late as hell! Gotta get cracking if I want to keep my inards." You had already zipped up your suit by the time he was making his way out to the lab, before he could, you turn towards Flug to ask him something.

Sensing what you were going to say, he beat you to it, "You can start in my lab, there isn't much trash and most of it is away from my workspace." And then he was gone, he didn't even turn around to give you his answer.

 

Shaking out of your stupor, you proceed to follow him to the lab, knowing that your supplies was already there.

 

 

 

..........End Chapter 2..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end seemed rushed, I'll edit it later if needed.
> 
>  
> 
> Love to hear from you guys what you think! And I hope you enjoyed this so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if you survive all four rooms of the Black Hat manor's residents, and thats not including the entire house itself! 
> 
> This came to me after watching the pilot episode of 'Villainous'.
> 
> As usual, constructive criticism is always welcome! And have a good day


End file.
